


Dye

by hatsunemiku



Category: Free!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Falling In Love, First Meeting, M/M, cute cute cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatsunemiku/pseuds/hatsunemiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori had gotten used to the idea of never seeing color, but all of a sudden, his world is dyed into something new.<br/>AU where Rin and Nitori don't know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dye

**Author's Note:**

> blah blah based on this tumblr post: http://makochantachibanana.tumblr.com/post/93063671380/officialpizzas-red-orca  
> First fic here !! if it sucks im sorry lol

   "Groceries, groceries," muttered Nitori as he locked his bike up. He grabbed his wallet and a few cloth bags from the basket on the back of his bike, and he headed into the store. He had a relatively short list of things to get; milk, eggs, bread, bananas, and apple juice. Nitori picked up a basket at the automatic door and began his quest. The short boy wandered through the monochrome produce section, until he located the bananas. He picked up a random cluster of bananas and inspected them. He smelled them, he lightly squeezed a couple, and he searched for any bruises. Nitori deemed the bananas to be nothing short of perfect, and he set them down in his basket. One thing down, four to go.

* * *

   Rin had no idea what he was doing in here. Seijuurou had sent him here for some milk, and he was completely helpless. He'd never gone grocery shopping by his lonesome, so he figured he'd be here for a while. He had no idea where he was going, so he wandered into what he thought was dairy, but it ended up being produce. He scanned the floor and heaved a heavy sigh as he saw an ocean of tomatoes and apples, but no milk. Rin turned to walk away when he abruptly stopped. He saw a flash of...something. He had no idea what it was, but all of a sudden, everything was vibrant,  _different._ But was quickly as it had appeared, the vibrance disappeared.

* * *

   Nitori's head jerked upwards from his basket. He quickly looked around with a confused look on his face. He looked back down at his basket and picked up the bunch of bananas and bottle of apple juice and stared at them for a moment.

   "I.. I must be going crazy," he whispered, "there's no way that...that they're here." He dropped the bananas back into the basket and he picked up his pace as he made his way to the dairy section.

* * *

   Rin gripped the bridge of his nose. He couldn't get over whatever it was that he had just seen. 

   "I'm a basket case." Rin heaved a heavy sigh as he found himself stuck in the bread aisle. He has been foiled again by the unsolveable maze that is a grocery store.

* * *

   Nitori was basically running now. He didn't want to lost this chance to find them. He didn't know who they were, what they may look like, what they may act like, all he knew was that  _they were here_. And he needed to find them. He dashed past a rack of bread, and he stopped and turned around. Bread. That was on his list. He picked up a loaf of bread and glanced over it, so make sure it wasn't squished, when it happened again. A sudden flash of...color. His skin was a pearly color for a split second before it reverted to it's regular gray. He dropped the loaf into his basket as he looked into the aisle. He saw someone turning a corner. Someone with baggy pants and basketball shoes. This didn't help his case. He didn't know what they were.

    _"Was that them?  Who.. Who are they..? Are they a boy? A girl? Something inbetween? Nitori, what are you doing?!"_ Nitori snapped out of his thoughts and he chased after the figure, whoever they were.

* * *

   Rin wasn't paying attention to his flashes anymore. He figured something was wrong with his brain or something like that. All he cared about now was finding that all so secretive dairy aisle. He wandered and wandered when he finally heard the low whirr of refrigerators. He.. He had found it. The bright, white light beckoned him into the aisle like the stairway to heaven. Rin sauntered down the aisle and soon located the milk, and then it hit him. 

   "Why the fuck are there so many kinds of milk..?!" Rin was baffled. Did Seijuurou want 2%? Soy? Whole? Almond? He just didn't know. Rin pulled out his phone and shot a quick text to Seijuurou. He locked his phone again and stared at the wall of milk. He began to analyze the different kinds, the different sizes and shapes of the labels, and the bumpy texture on the cartons. Rin had a feeling this was going to be a long wait.  


* * *

   Nitori had picked up the pace again. He had lost precious time because he had to find the perfect dozen of eggs. He has to have the perfect dozen. He's not the one to risk salmonella over a hunch. He made it into the dairy aisle when he remembered.  _Milk._ It was the last thing on his list, in the last aisle of the store. He took a deep breath and walked into the river of bright white light. He needed a gallon of soy milk. That's all he needed.

* * *

   Rin's phone buzzed, and he glanced down at it.  _A gallon of 2%._ Simple enough. He reached up and lifted a gallon of milk off of the shelf. His adventure had come to an end, the objective had been completed. Hallelujah. _  
_

* * *

   Nitori made it to the milk, and he felt his heart beating faster. He grabbed a gallon of soy milk and put it in his basket. He glanced down at the ground when he saw them.  _The basketball shoes._ He felt his heart skip a beat.

    _"Could... Could this be them..?"_

* * *

  "Aaaalright! Time to finally get out of here." Rin turned towards the smaller boy next to him and walked into him. Rin hadn't noticed him walk over, so he didn't even know he was there.

   "Oh, dude, sorry!"

* * *

   Nitori's head shot up and he looked at the man in front of him. He blinked a few times. It was slow at first, then it was an explosion. There were colors everywhere. In every nook and cranny. He knew that the world was colorful, but...he had no idea it was like this.

* * *

  Rin stood speechless. The world he had grown so accustomed to had completely changed in a second. He set the gallon of milk down on the ground and he stared down at the boy. Rin reached over and cupped his peachy pink cheeks, and...he smiled.

   "You're.. You're the one, aren't you..?"

   Nitori looked up at Rin, and nodded, with tears filling his bright summer sky eyes, "I.. I.. Guess I am."

   "My name's Matsuoka Rin, soulmate."

   "I'm Nitori Aiichirou, Rin-senpai."

    Rin pulled the smaller boy into a tight embrace, and welcomed him wholeheartedly into a whole new world for them both to explore.


End file.
